Snorr
Sector: '''Cerebrae Cluster '''System: Snorr Star name and color: Snorr (Blue) Number of planets: 6 Occupation: WARCorp Sinistra connection: Restricted Celestial Bodies: #'Snorr' (Star) #'Brunisaeti' (Asteroid belt) #'Fjeldmark '(Rocky planet) (Test site) (Devastated surface) (One moon) #'Geirheim '(Planet capital) (Two moons) (Industrial planet) #'Buigirhalla '(Frozen planet) (Mining planet) (Multiple shipping stations in orbit) #'Ulfren '(Gas giant) (Six moons) #'Bremdahl '(Gas giant) (14 moons) #'Hardrheim '(Gas giant) (12 moons) (Naval stations) #'Snorrvirke '(Asteroid belt) (Dotted with sentry posts) General Information: As with most systems held by the Cerebrae Syndicate, there is no official recordings available as to when Snorr was colonized. Like most Einharan systems, the outer rim is the sire of a vast sentry network that protects the Cerebrae Syndicate investments from industrial spies, corporate sabutage teams and the occasional corsair raid. Not that anyone has ever officialy been ably to sneak through the Einharans first line of patrols successfully. The Snorr system is the primare location for WARCorp's Department for Experimental Colonization Modules and Defense Structures (ECMDS) manufaction, development and testing. Here WARCorp develops and tests building modules for colonists inteding to colonize harsh envoriments. These structures likewise covers a successful serie of defensive turrents and bunkers, which were sold galaxy-wide druing the Hamadromachia in the form of a package deal: For an extra price WARCorp would not only sell their buyers a standard Synth force, but also provide them with the equipment to dig into a planet immediadly when dropped directly onto the battlefield. The planet of Fjeldmark is highly geologically active. Its surface is dominated by mountains and kilometer deep vallies. Becaurse of its hostile nature it has been assigned as a location for testing the prototype buildings developed on Gairheim. When the Vasharil developed their Cryo bombs the Einharans brought one of them to Fjeldmark. First they tested how well their modules could survive the rapic climate change, then they began developing survival modules inteded for human use. Later It became the site of a cross department experiment exercise, where the Deparmtemt of Experimental Weaponry (DEW) would try to use their prototype Thermo Bomb against the latest buildings of ECMDS. The plan was for the Thermal Bomb to act as a reversed Cryo bomb and heat up the planet. The result of the experiment was, that the buildings survived the blast perfectly, while the Thermal Bomb was an initial failure. A later iteration of the Thermal Bomb prototype became a more powerful version of the Ragnarok Cannon. Geirheim is the system capital. It is the site of the development of colonial and defensive structures of almost any kind. While fully capable to feed its own population the planet has been closed off from outside contact for most of its history. Everyone on the planet, from the smallest child to the eldest senior are officialy emplyees of ECMDS and as such have been given an inheriting contract of discretion. The world is completely isolated inorder to protect the thousands of projects which is running at any given moment. Buigirhalla is the location from which the developing teams on Geirheim acquire their raw materials. Once a new product goes into production it is produced on this planet and then shipped out to the customers. Most of the structures on the planet are intended for mining, production or storage. It has been estimated that the storage capacity of Buigirhalla is large enough to store machines of war for multiple armies at once. The moons of Hardrheim are the naval stations that keep the system safe ans secure from unwanted entrence. And exits. Present Day: After the Hamadromachia the Union and Imperative began to rebuild not only their fleets and armies, but also their worlds. With a large number of these worlds laying in ruin and with the natural balance destroyed and toxicated, the demand of proper housing for civil and military personel in these enviroments went beyound what national companies could handle. To fill in the void these vasharil and human companies eventually turned toward WARCorp for help. This increase of production has been a boost to the ECMDS, as Union and Imperative settlers makes heavy use of WARCorp products when attempting to re-populate the devastated Barrier DMZ. This fact shows perfectly how well the Einharans can turn both peace and war into profit. During the Hamadromachia: Before the great war the main series of the Snorr system was housing modules for colonists throughout the sectors. A parrallel serie of defensice structures ans turrents was present even then inorder for colonists to protect themselves against corsairs and raiders. When the war broke out this minor series of modules quickly became the main products to be sold. Throughout the war both buildings and turrents alike became better, easier to maintain and cheaper to buy as part of a package deal. Buildings that once had to endure the wrath of nature now had to survive the crippling effects of radioactive fallout and continent-crippling blastwaves. The morbid ironi of this time was that the weapons these housing modules had to endure was produced by WARCorp as well. Thus WARCorp ensured a steady flow of demand and investors: Weapons that would pulverize older bunker models became obsolete when the company sold a newer version of the bunker. This further increased the demand of better weapons and so on. This pin-pon between offensive and defensive structures keept ECMDSin buisness throughout the war.